Replaceable
by simbarosa
Summary: This is about Lily and James in their seventh year. They are Head Girl and Head Boy. Also this James POV of the story. To see Lily's go and look at my friends xAndreaMariex!


James walked into Hogwarts. He was glad to be back. He was still shocked though that he got picked to be Head Boy. He wasn't exactly the best behaved. He had made a reputation for pulling pranks on people, especially Lily Evans. He always loved to play his jokes on her but last year when he played the last joke something had changed. When he saw her crying something in him changed. He felt different about her, but he thought it was probably from the little bit of Firewhisky.

"Hello James...are you here on earth?" Sirus said.

"What? Yeah I am."

"Well you went into James Land for a bit there." Sirus said, laughing.

"Oh sorry. Come on, we'd better get going." James said, giving a half glare at Sirus and then smirking.

"You know I quite like James Land as you so put it. It's better than being here with a dog like you."

"Hey, that wasn't nice! Have you found out who the Head Girl is yet?"

"No, because, as you well know, we didn't exactly come by train if you know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean, but we don't need to let anyone know that, do we now?" Sirus said laughing.

All of the sudden they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Quick under the cloak!" James said quickly as he threw his invisibility cloak over him and Sirus. They then went and hid behind a statue. James grabbed the Marauders' Map and said the secret spell to make it work. The map showed that Professor Slughorn was the one coming down the hallway. James didn't want to cross his path after what he did to Lily. He could remember like it was yesterday.

"_James, before you go, can you please tell Lily that she pass her potions final perfectly?"_

"_Will do sir!" James said with a smirk as he left Professor Slughorn's office. He walked down the hall and turned the corner. He smacked right into Lily. _

"_Watch it, Potter!" Lily said coldly to him. She then started to walk away._

"_Oh Lily, Professor Slughorn wanted me to tell you that you failed your potions final and that he would like to see you after dinner." He then turned and walked away with a smirk on his face. As he turned the corner he heard the definite sound of someone crying. _

James was pulled back into reality as Sirus hit him on the shoulder.

"James! What is wrong with you? Stop going into James Land!"

"Alright. I guess we can go now, can't we?"

"Nah really James! Come on! We have to get the surprise for Remus ready!" Sirus said with a smirk and with that the two boys headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Later on that evening as the whole school sat at in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to make the open of term announcements James glanced at Lily. He thought about the many times he played jokes on her but she hardly ever reacted till last year. His thoughts were interrupted though by Dumbledore standing up. The Great Hall went silent.

"I have a few start of term notices. First off I would like to remind you that setting off dungbombs in the hallway is forbidden. Also, Qudditch tryouts will start very soon and if you would like to be on your house team, please submit your name to your Head of House. Finally, I would like to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl this year will be James Potter and Lily Evans."

James looked shocked. Sirus, Peter and Remus were trying not to laugh. He glanced over at Lily who seem to be more mad than shocked.

"Have a good year one and all." Dumbledore said.

The tables then filled with food. James ate in complete silence. His whole plan this year was to avoid Lily but that was not possible now. Sirus looked at him.

"Come on, it is not that bad. I mean you don't have to date her or anything. She will just make your life a living hell for a while and then everything should be alright." Remus hit him. "But it is the truth!"

"Yeah but I think he has realized that by now Sirus. James come on you have been in worst situations then this! You will be fine!"

"I guess. I just didn't think it would be her."

"James you and her get the top marks why wouldn't be?"

James shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating. As soon as dinner was finished he ran out of there as fast as he could. He already knew the password to the Head's common room from the letter he got earlier. He knew he would have to face Lily sooner or later but he would rather it be later than sooner.

He ran into the common room, past the bag he left on the couch earlier and into his room. He then shut the door. He would just hide out in his room till later. Yes, that's what he would do, then he would avoid her as much as he could. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

But a half hour later he woke up and swore under his breath. He realized that he had left his bag out in the common room. How was he suppose to get when Lily could be there. He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting there in one of the chairs by the couch. She would notice him even he tried to sneak pass her.

"Wait, I could use my cloak!" He then realized that the cloak was in the bag that was on the couch.

He needed somethings in that bag so he guessed he would just have to go out there and get it. He opened the door and walked out. He grabbed the bag and then started to walk back to his room only to be tripped by Lily.

He got up and looked at her. "Lily I think we should talk about what I did last year..."

"About how horrible you were to me! About how you lied!" Lily yelled at him.

"Lily can you let me say something! I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong of me." James said.

Lily looked at him in the eyes. She could see that he was serious. "Oh alright. I guess we have to learn to live to get along don't we?"

"Well that would help."

"Well I am off to bed I shall talk to you tomorrow."

"Alrighty." James said as he watched Lily retreat into her room.


End file.
